untitled
by limitedmo0n
Summary: slight archexchester Chester cooks, and Arche likes it? Short story I wrote awhile back and just got around to publishing it, hope you'll like.


Okey, this is my first time writing a Phantasia fic! So.. I apologize in advance if its.. not very good. Or if the characters seem weird. Uh.. anyway, yeah. Hopefully it'll be decent~

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Phantasia or any of the characters. They belong to Namco!

* * *

_It sure is cold tonight. But I guess it's better than the desert!_ Arche notices Cless setting up the guys' tent and sighs. _I want to sleep in nice, fluffly beds for a change! Oh well._ She walks over to Mint and Chester.

"Hey, when are we going to eat? I'm starving!"

"Is that all you ever do? Whine? Geez you're so annoying! I don't know how they managed to put up with you.."

_Grrr, Chester can be such a jerk sometimes!_ "Jerk! Why are you always so mean to me?! I just asked a simple question.."

"Whatever...idiot. Just be quiet and wait. Not that I think you could actually do that..."

Arche hits him on the back of his head with her broom. "Shut up meanie!" _Ugh, what is it with him tonight? Whatever.. I'll just go take a look around._

Chester rubbed his head. "Hey! Idiot. That hurt.."

"Whatever.. I'm going for a walk."

Mint looked at Chester. "I'm a little worried about Arche-chan being alone out there.. will you go make sure she's okay, Chester-san?"

"W-why me? I'm sure she'll be fine."

"P-please Chester-san..?"

Chester sighed. "All right, all right.. I'll go check on her."

* * *

_I like it when it's dark out. I like looking at the stars._ Arche sighs while looking up at the sky. _Why is it that all we can do is argue..? For once I'd just like us to have a real conversation. Oh who am I kidding? This is Chester we're talking about! He's just a big jerk._

"...mind if I sit here?"

The mage turns to her side and sees Chester standing there. _Did he follow me? I don't want to argue anymore.. can't he just leave me alone?_ Arche nods. "Sure.. why not?" She notices him looking at the stars. "You.. like looking at them too huh?"

"Yeah.."

Silence. _I really hate it when it's like this. It feels so awkward._ "So... why did you come out here?"

The archer shrugs. "Eh.. I figured I'd take a walk too..."

"Oooh, I thought you were worried about me~!"

Arche sees him start to blush. _Hah! So he was worried about me. He sure has a funny way of showing it... or am I just imagining things?_

"M-me?! Worried? No way.... I just happened to find you out here. That's all."

She giggles. "Sure, whatever doofus."

He slowly gets up. "..Whatever. I'm going back, I got dinner to cook."

_Wait, what? Him cooking dinner?_ "Are you.. serious? I can't imagine _you_ of all people cooking dinner!"

"Why's that so hard to believe?! I had to cook for me and my sister.."

_His.. sister? Oh.. Ami, right? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.. I feel bad now._ "R-right..."

Chester looks at her. "What..? No comeback? What's wrong with you today, anyway?"

"N-nothing...! I guess I am a little curious how your cooking tastes.."

"Well, it's better than anything _you_ can cook! Your cooking is terrible!"

The girl sighed. "Whatever! Atleast I tried! Geez.. it wasn't that bad..."

"..are you forgetting we almost passed out!? How is that not bad?! You said so yourself it was bad!"

"Ugh, whatever! I thought you were leaving?"

The archer grinned. "Yeah, yeah. I am. I just wanted to remind you how much of a terrible cook you are. It's too fun."

"You're a jerk.. just go away already! I'll go back when dinner is ready.. and it better not be poisoned!"

"Don't worry, I'm not like you. Well whatever. I'm leaving."

She watched him leave, sighing happily. _I think that's the first time he didn't call me any names. Maybe I'm getting somewhere! ...Thank you.. Chester.. for coming out here.._

* * *

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready. Who wants to go first?"

Arche raised her hand. "Me, me! I've been starving for hours!" Chester handed her a plate and she took a bite. "Mmhm..." _Hey.. this isn't too bad.. I can't believe he's actually a decent cook! But should I tell him that? Meh._

"Not bad..."

"What was that? Was that a compliment?"

The mage puffed her cheeks. "W-what?! Why would I ever compliment you!... well I guess it sort of was.. but I was complimenting the food! Not you!"

Everyone laughed. _Hmm.. well I guess I don't mind this kind of arguing~ Like this, he's kind of.. cute. Wait.. Chester, cute? ..Hmm.. yeah I guess he is. But I'll never tell him that!_

"Sure, whatever, weirdo."

"Hmph! One day I'll be the best cook ever!"

Chester laughed. "Yeah, sure.. that'll never happen!"

"I'll make you eat your words!"

_Yeah.. this kind of arguing.. it's fun. Maybe one day I'll tell him how I really feel. But not anytime soon. He's still a jerk!.. but.. I could get used to his cooking._

_

* * *

_


End file.
